


Since You've Been Gone

by MelodyOfASiren



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, First POV, I guess? It feels more like, M/M, Pining, Prompt- free day, Voxman Week 2020, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfASiren/pseuds/MelodyOfASiren
Summary: In the aftermath of Shadowy Venomous, Boxman misses his partner.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Since You've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the voxman tag!! And on voxman week!! Hello everyone~
> 
> This is a draft I've had for a while, and I figured I could get it cleaned up in time for this special occasion. I know first pov isn't all that popular in fanfiction, but it felt right here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the angst!

Do you know how long it took for me to stop calling your name in the middle of my work, only to look up and remember your absence?

Do you know how many times I’ve been in your old lab? Sometimes I just stand there and remember when you worked, writing calculations and mixing chemicals. The way you stuck your tongue out as you focused, eyes narrowed as you measured.

Other times, I clean it. Every week, you know. In case you come back. Don’t want you to have a fit at the sight of dust on your desk or beakers! I would restock too but that feels like a step too far. Like that would erase every trace of you in the factory.

I used to clean the rest of your wing, but… It's too much now. There are too many memories.

Not that there aren't any in the lab, but those are more bearable somehow. Perhaps it's because none of them stand out. They all blend together: watching you work silently, asking questions whenever you made a noise of encouragement or frustration, distracting you when I got bored or thought (knew) you'd been working for too long.

Maybe one day I’ll get sick of cleaning and quit. But not now. Not yet.

Do you know how much the kids miss you? 

Well. Used to, I guess. They won't talk about you anymore. Probably because they think I'll break down at any mention of you.

Do you know how much _I_ miss you?

I still love you. Even after all the shit that happened. Maybe I shouldn't, but I can't bring myself to stop. 

Do you still love me? I thought things were going so well. Every day felt like a dream, knowing I didn't have to try to hide how I felt about you. Not that I did a good job of it anyway but that's not the point.

We were a team. Two villains against the world with plenty of minions by our side.

We were two hearts as one.

Remember?

Like on the yacht?

…

Do you ever think of me?

Do you even want to come back?

I hope you do. But if you truly think it’s better if you don’t return then… whatever’s best for you.

I can only hope I’ll eventually pick up the pieces of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, and happy voxman week!


End file.
